The Baby
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Caesar finds a human baby, still with her dead mother. A bit sad a first, but lightens up a bit. A drabble may turn into a full story later Takes place three years after Conquest. Not using reboot Caesar, although I really like him too. R&R please! Rated T for themes of death and loss


**Yes, I have been dead for awhile but now I'm back! I have watched Planet of The Apes and some of Conquest Of The Planet Of The Apes. I must say, I really like these films, so I decided to write a fic, based on Conquest. For those of you, who have been reading Wounds Will Heal, I am so sorry for not updating, I've had a lot of schoolwork and writer's block so, please forgive me and enjoy this one for now. I may turn this into a full story at some point, so keep your eyes open. Short drabble I suppose you could call it. POTA does not belong to me. Neither does Les Miserables or the name Cosette!**

Approximately, three years had passed since Caesar began the revolution. So many humans had died, it had been hard to tell just how many had been killed. The other simians had just been following orders: Kill any humans that get in the way, but do not kill the innocents. The ones who were innocent, did not deserve the fate that was to come, so why kill them? There came a day in late autumn, where Caesar decided to go for a walk. He often liked going on one with Lisa, but since she was out finding food, he was alone that late afternoon. As he surveyed the streets looking for anything that could be used for new technology or other useful items, he came across the bodies of some humans that had been scattered ungracefully on the streets. Caesar had never liked the sight of dead humans and specifically told the other simians to cover any human that was dead. He became somewhat horrified at the sight of a young dead woman, lying on her back in the middle of the street and looked for something to cover her. She had a cradle like blanket attached to her arms and it looked as though it was used for carrying a baby. This woman was probably caught in the crossfire and was shot accidentally. "Poor thing..." Caesar muttered to himself. As he went to cover her, he was surprised at a sudden outburst coming from inside the cradle like object. Caesar pulled back the blanket, and too his shock, a baby girl lie within it. Picking her up, he examined her to make sure there was nothing wrong. She looked malnourished and Caesar wondered how she survived without food. The baby looked only about two weeks old, she weighed only a pound and was ten inches long.

Caesar knew this baby must have been premature from her size. He also knew, she wouldn't last much longer without food. "I must have woke her up, when I moved the blanket.." He said absentmindedly. She began to cry out of hunger, wanting food, wanting affection. He shushed her gently and allowed her to suck on his finger. To his amusement, she must have thought it was a bottle, as she continuously sucked furiously on it, trying to suck any nourishment he may have. Caesar knew he just couldn't leave her here. What was he going to do? He sighed and allowed a slight smile to come forth. "What _am _I going to do with you, little one?" He asked her. She only blinked in return. More importantly, what was her name? This poor orphaned child didn't even have a name now. Caesar thought for a moment while walking back to his colony. Come to think of it, there was a book he was reading at the moment, a very long novel called _Les Miserables_. In the novel, he remembered there was a child, the ex convict, Valjean rescues from two greedy people. She too, had lost her mother and would never know her mother. Just as the baby girl before him now.

What was her name though? Caesar struggled to remember. He really should be reading it more often. It finally clicked upon his return: Cosette. Cosette was her name. He remembered it clearly now. _How fitting. _Caesar thought. He built a small sleeping nest for the newly named Cosette and stayed until she fell asleep. Then he went to find Lisa. The baby needed food, very badly. Caesar wondered how his fellow apes would take to him, adopting this human child. He was not going to leave her alone. She would become his adoptive daughter. Caesar would become her father.


End file.
